gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Laundromat (van)
}} |flags = }} |modelname = burrito2 |handlingname = BURRITO2 |textlabelname = BURRITO2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawngroups = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Laundromat is a laundry van featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Laundromat is designed in the likeness of the with a much taller, wider profile and smaller wheels. The van mostly resembles is base for the most part, but the rear and sides have been taken from the (the creases on the sides have been wrongly interpreted as seams) and taillights bear resemblance to those found on the Dodge Ram Van, giving the overall vehicle an anachronistic appearance. The Laundromat is essentially a Burrito, minus the Burrito's standard roof-rack, and with unique "Monthly Cycle Laundromat" signage. Although these vans prominently appear in darker colors, they sometimes may show up in lighter colors. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Its performance is identical to the standard Burrito, despite it using an alternate handling line. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Laundromat is first featured during "Hung Out to Dry", used by a laundromat owner who attempts to escape from Niko. If the player goes around the back of the Laundromat during the mission, rather than immediately confronting the owner, the van can be stolen and saved at a safehouse; this will, however, result in the player failing the mission. *A Laundromat is also seen being driven in The Triangle as part of scripted traffic during a car chase in "Meltdown". This van can be easily stolen since it is moving slowly and the driver would just run away after you jack it, but doing so will likely lead to a mission failure, as the target will have more time to escape. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Laundromat vans can be found when Brian's crew is driving during the mission "End of Chapter", in Port Tudor. These can be stolen and stored at a safehouse. *A few Laundromat vans are seen in the final mission of The Lost and Damned, but cannot be taken, as they are locked and Johnny won't break the window. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Laundromat appears only during certain missions, and does not spawn in traffic unless a player is already driving a Laundromat. It is easily available in the Van category for multiplayer races, however. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Laundromat fetching $1,700. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The default radio station for the Laundromat is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * Despite having a different name, the Laundromat is offered as one of a variety of "Burritos" during selection of a vehicle in a multiplayer race. The only way to identify the vehicle is through its company livery and the absence of a roof rack. * After The Lost and Damned mission, "End of Chapter", if obtained, when driving a Laundromat Van, several Speedos are likely to spawn in the nearby areas of Tudor as well as other Laundromat Vans, though not as many as the Speedos. * It still exists in The Ballad of Gay Tony's files, despite not appearing anywhere, same as the Roman's Taxi and the Romero. See Also * Burrito * Mr. Wongs Navigation }} pl:Laundromat de:Laundromat (IV) es:Laundromat (furgoneta) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vans Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse